


Hoodie

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Love, Pregnancy, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Significance of Hoodie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodie

Natasha sat on her couch with a coffee mug in her hand.

She was wearing shots and a worn black hoodie.

It was cold and the hoodie was warm.

It belonged to Clint, who had lent it to her.

It was during a mission in Norway. They weren't friends yet.

It was only their 5th mission and it was very cold.

Natasha thought she might get hypothermia.

But Clint had given her that hoodie.

It was very comforting and smelt of him.

She had never given it back.

And when they are on separate missions, she always has it with her.

Its like she has a piece of Clint.

But now she is out of the field due to being pregnant,

And Clint has gone on a mission.

So she is wearing the hoodie to feel his presence.

She wants him to come back soon.

So she could lay in his arms.


End file.
